Wish!
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Seeing Sasuke with Sakura hanging over him and receiving gifts from others… Naruto felt jealous. And he wished… I just want Sasuke to disappear! What would he do when this wish was granted? [SasuNaru yaoi shounenai Jealous!Naruto]


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Warning: yaoi, shounen-ai of the SasuNaru kind. Short and fluffy and lighthearted XD;; OOC? Jealous!Naruto for a change XD;; Sakura-bashing? Ahahaha.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto hated Valentines Day. 

It was a day when everybody donned on their newly-bought dresses, it was the day when his friends did ridiculous things to please the one they love. It was also the day when their training was cancelled, since Sakura would be too distracted with _try_ing to distract Sasuke; Kakashi-sensei would also be too preoccupied with thinking of ways to flirt with Iruka-sensei.

He hated this day.

Cancelled training meant that he also wouldn't have an excuse to find the Uchiha-bastard and argue with him.

He _hated_ this day.

He half-heartedly put on his orange jacket, as he ventured out of his apartment. Even though the building was rather old, pink hearts still decorated the hallways. It seemed that everyone was really getting into celebrating this for-lovers-holiday.

Since training was cancelled, he was prepared to eat five bowls of ramen, and then train by himself afterwards. If he's lucky, maybe he could see Sasuke on his way, or better yet, spar with him.

Just as he was thinking of pork miso ramen and sparring with his teammate, said teammate was walking towards him, with a casual smirk on his face. Naruto was about to wave at the Uchiha, when his eyes saw Sakura hanging on Sasuke's elbow.

Naruto froze. _He hated this day._ Sasuke wasn't smirking at him—he was smirking because Sakura was with him, right? Naruto felt ill. Sakura felt out-of-place in Sasuke's arm.

The blond could see Sakura's foot-long smile, her white teeth sparkling as she talked, talked and talked to Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't pushing her away, and there are other girls who are approaching them, gifts thrust into the popular Uchiha's face…

Naruto's vision was blurred. For some reason, he felt mad at Sasuke. Mad, mad, _mad_, because why wouldn't he push Sakura away? He never showed any semblance of liking her in the past. Why _now_?!

Before he even realized it, his feet were already running away, away from the heart of the town, away from Sasuke and his dashing smirk and his fangirls.

He was so… _angry_. He continued running, not hearing Sasuke's calls for him to come back, not seeing Sasuke's panicked face.

And… He continued to wish.

_"I wish Sasuke would just disappear!"_

* * *

**Wish!**

--Sasuke x Naruto Oneshot--

* * *

Four hours later, Naruto slumped to the ground in exhaustion. His arms and legs were sore, since he did nonstop _taijutsu_ practice as soon as he arrived here. 

He was thankful that everybody was busy with their special persons to train today—it meant that nobody was able to see him beat the trees (with the name 'Sasuke' carved into them) senseless. Nobody was able to hear him scream in frustration at the forest's surroundings.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps, and it was followed by a breathless sigh. "Thank goodness you're here," Sakura's voice reached him, and Naruto quickly struggled to sit up.

Sakura's face swam in his view, with her newly-ironed hair and made-up face. She smelled of perfume and it was artificial. Sasuke wasn't with her. The thought comforted Naruto for a short while, before he thought that Sasuke was most probably with the rest of his worshippers. A frown passed by Naruto's face at the idea.

Sakura's hands fiddled with the hem of her newly-bought, expensive-looking light pink dress. Naruto found the effort pointless, since Sasuke already saw her covered in mud (from their irritating D-rank missions) and in her usual attire. It's not like Sasuke wouldn't notice the difference between her natural and artificial looks, right?

"I'm sorry for asking you this, Naruto," She started, and Naruto could see that she didn't feel that sorry at all, "But do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

Naruto's eyes widened—but only for a split-second. The feeling from earlier came back again.

"…Isn't he with you earlier?" Naruto said tersely, while Sakura averted her eyes.

Her tone adapted a dreamy quality as she spoke her next words. "Well, yes, but he suddenly disappeared… Actually, he disappeared after we saw you near Ichiraku…"

_"I wish Sasuke would just disappear!"_

Naruto's words echoed back at him, and he felt a sense of anxiety come over him. Did Sasuke disappear because of his wish? But he wasn't serious! He was just… _mad_ at Sasuke, because how could he suddenly go out with Sakura?! How could he suddenly just accept everybody's gifts when he always rejected them before?!

To think that Sasuke began doing that just after Naruto realized his feelings… just after Naruto asked his genius-IQ-friend Shikamaru about what to do…

No matter what the reason is for Sasuke's disappearance, Naruto needed to find him.

"Oh no, maybe he was kidnapped by Sound…" Sakura started babbling, her worry apparent. She didn't even notice when Naruto disappeared as he searched for Sasuke.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke, where the heck are you!" Naruto screamed at the woods, but naturally, the trees didn't answer him back. 

He already searched the whole Konoha for the famous prodigy (and his eyes were burned, as saw various forms of public-displays-of-affection and flirting couples), but he wasn't able to find Sasuke.

The color of the night sky was already blending with the afternoon's setting sun, and it was getting darker. The training grounds were eerily quiet, but Naruto's mind was too preoccupied with trying to find Sasuke to feel apprehensive of the silence.

Naruto deeply breathed, before he started to yell again. "SASUKE WHERE—"

"…What?"

The blond turned around quickly, since he was definitely not expecting an awfully-familiar voice to answer his frustrated calls. Naruto's eyes saw Sasuke—who was panting? Huh?

"Sasuke, where have—" Naruto started, but he stopped himself when Sasuke looked up. Black eyes melted into crimson, and Naruto knew that Sasuke was either planning to kill him now, or is very, very irritated.

"You idiot!" Sasuke accused him, whacking his head with a package. The package was rather hard, and Naruto yelped in pain, while his hands hurriedly covered his head to prevent further abuse.

"W-What are you doing, you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed, weirded out by Sasuke's annoyance. He was the one supposed-to-be-annoyed, damn it! He was the one who was searching for Sasuke for _hours_, and he was the one plagued by guilt because of his wish…!

Sasuke whacked him again and again. After a few more rounds of this, Sasuke's hands fell to his shoulders. The gift fell to the grass-covered ground with a dull 'thud'. Naruto could feel that Sasuke was shaking.

"…Sa-Sasuke?" The blond inquired, his face heating up at the Uchiha's proximity.

Naruto could hear Sasuke muttering, things about 'damn idiot making me search whole day' and 'worried me to death' and 'didn't expect to be at the training grounds'.

"…What?" Naruto hated sounding clueless (even though he really _is_ clueless) but he felt that he had to ask. Why was Sasuke here, anyway? Didn't he have some date? Didn't he need to open all those gifts?

"I was searching for you the whole day, moron," Sasuke said, but there was no venom in his voice. In fact, it sounded _fond_, which scared Naruto. After all, if Sasuke could sound _that _gentle… does it mean that aliens were about to invade Konoha?

"What?! You liar!" Naruto exclaimed, screaming right at Sasuke's face. "You were too busy receiving gifts from… _those girls_! How the hell were you searching for me, then?!"

Instead of shrinking back at being discovered, Sasuke smirked at him smugly. It was the same smirk that Sasuke was wearing earlier this morning. Come to think of it, it was also the same smirk that he wore whenever he taunted Naruto, whenever they were together.

It was the smirk that Sasuke's Fans identified as Sasuke-sama Smirk Number 6, aka Smirk When Naruto's Within Ten Meters.

"So Shikamaru was right, huh," Sasuke commented instead, bending down to pick up the forgotten package.

"What?! Shikamaru?!" The blond questioned, panicking since the most recent thing he talked to Shikamaru about was… his feelings for Sasuke. Did that mean that Shikamaru blabbed his secret?! B-but, didn't Shikamaru find it too troublesome to blab?!!

"For you," Sasuke gave him the package with a small smile, a smile which Naruto has never seen before. The blond struggled to carefully remove the packaging, and after five minutes, Naruto was finally able to uncover the gift.

It was a planner, leather-bound and easy to carry. Naruto's name was embossed in silver on the front page.

"…To help you keep track of our schedules, idiot," Sasuke explained. His pale hands rested again on Naruto's shoulders. The Uchiha's expression remained mostly impassive (but there was still that tiny smile there), even as Naruto's eyes were riveted to a certain page in the planner.

"…That's my schedule." Sasuke said softly, watching as Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"But you…" Naruto started to say. Sasuke had to admit that he found Naruto's jealousy adorable.

"The only reason I accepted those gifts was because I was in a good mood… after what Shikamaru told me." Sasuke explain as his arms started to hold Naruto close. The blond seemed to still be in a state of shock.

"Happy Valentines Day, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he dropped a kiss unto Naruto's lips. He pulled back slightly, waiting for the blond's—no, his boyfriend's—reaction.

Well, he got a reaction, all right. It just wasn't the kiss or the blushing that he almost expected.

Naruto yelled, right in front of him, momentarily deafening him.

"SHIKAMARU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Kukuku. It's fluffy, cheesy and OOC. As you can see, I just wanted them to be together, damn it XDXD (Fuu, I killed their personalities!) But since my erm, consultants said that they'd stab me with a fork if I write angst or something complicated… Hahaha T.T;; scary, scary. So yeah :D

I'm writing this while listening (supposedly!) to my Immunology lecture. XD I'm such a bad student, nya :P Written in less than 40 minutes. I can't wait for Chinese New Year, because it means 4-day weekend! Whoot!

Aah, I wrote this, since Jealous!Naruto seems quite rare (it's always Sasu-chan who gets tortured by such feelings LOL). Only a few more days before Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles! XDXD (I'm so excited!)

**Please review :)**


End file.
